Deadman's Revengeance
by Houki Minami
Summary: I, Diodora Astaroth, am dead... Or so that cursed Shalba and the Khaos Brigade wanted people to believe. Turns out, that devise didn't kill me, instead teleported me away from the eyes of the Current Satans and everybody who ever knew the name of Diodora Astaroth. This is the story of my rebirth... And my Vengeance against the Gremory!/ Slightly-AU, DiodoraXHarem(?)
1. I lived, bitch!

**S'up, DxD fandom...**

 **Ifd you're reading this, I shall thank you for having interest in this story, the story that shall tell the story of one of the biggest dicks in DxD universe: Diodora. I dunno, I felt like writing a story about it. All of my stories have been talking about heroic stuff or at least in the anti-hero side of the scale. But then I got bored, and wanted to write a complete bastard protag. Since I couldn't on my own, I decided to pick this canon dick and write a story about him. Seems like its the norm with issei, so why not Diodora?**

 **A little warning, though: This story contains minor character bashing. Fans of rias, Akeno, Issei and co. be warned!** **Also, this story will have a harem for old diodora. And not a mostly original harem. Second warning... Warned.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

I, **Diodora Astaroth** , am dead...

Or so that cursed Shalba and the Khaos Brigade wanted people to believe.

Turns out, that devise mr. Holier-than-thou-I-can-defeat-the-Gremory-ground used to kill me didn't... Kill me, instead teleported me to a random location, away from the eyes of the Current Satans and everybody who ever knew the name of Diodora Astaroth. He probably spared me due to my connection with Big bro Ajuka and all the informations I have about his inventions, or maybe he wanted to torture me before finishing me off, or maybe he thought I was cute and wanted to force me to participate in one of his gay orgies with that Blasted Creuserey and other guy with the giant dildo-spear whose name literally means ' _Fuck_ '. I dunno, nor care, the thing is...

I _lived_ , bitch!

Curse you, Gremory and Red Dragon Emperor, pushing me away to achieve true happiness. Asia was on the palm of my hand, yet that filthy dragon had to stick his nose in our love affair, destroy everything that I build with my own hard work and charisma and expose me as a traitor! Who the hell he thinks he is?! So his master can manipulate to make him and the rest of his peerage think she saved them, but when I, the great Diodora Astaroth, do the same, I am the villain?! Talk about **double-standards**!

But I need to calm down, and I need to focus. I am alive. Stripped from anything besides my clothes, but I'm alive. Nobody but me and Shalba knows this, so as long as that cursed buffoon doesn't spit up my current condition, I can hang low and ascend again. The effects of Ophis' snakes in my body probably wore off after the shock, so I'm as good as any high-class devil. Correction, I'm better than any high-class devil, even! But now, without peerage, support, big bro Ajuka or even the so called Khaos Brigade. Psh! No matter, I'm gonna do what I have been doing this whole time: deceive people into getting me stuff! It worked with holy maidens and nuns for a while, so no reason why it won't work now!

That's it, I might be 'dead' now, but just you wait, sekiryuutei! I shall be like a snake, you won't see me even coming, and when I strike, it'll be too late! All I need to do is adopt a new name and ascend to where I originally, and rightfully should, stand. And then, I will strike you, sekiryuutei! I shall destroy everything you love and break Asia right in front of your eyes! I'll retrieve my Asia, and make the rest of those Gremory bitches my slaves as well, and break them too in front of Red Dragon Emperor! And I'll force him to watch as I rape his whores, and the. Make him **EAT. HIS. OWN. UNDERWEAR!**

Like I said before, I need to calm down first, put myself in the current situation, and from here, glory and stuff. I can't be reckless and have everything stolen again. Fortunately, the underworld is probably under attack again, so no reason to search for me, a presumedly deadman, which means I'm up to an anonymous start.

I looked at the sky, and then my surroundings. No doubt I'm still in the Underworld, and if that cursed moon is right, of course it would be since my dear big bro Ajuka was the one who invented it, I'm far away from the line of the Gremory territory. Still in known area yet away from my enemies, a good start. First things first, I need to discard my previous identity. As far as anyone knows, Diodora Astaroth is dead, so I need to erase this appearance of mine. Maybe if I slick my hair like this... Then put some dirt on it... Great, now I look like Big bro Ajuka. No complains, it's a wonder why he didn't marry yet, but looking like an Satan might blow my cover fast. I'll have to avoid the public eye for a while, then. Next, my clothes.

Curses, as much it pains me, I'll have to discard those! My prized possessions, clothes that I treasure as much as my... Other achievements. Damn it, I already had to rag and rip them apart so that I could look 'helpless and needy' for those stupid sexy nuns but it was because big bro would always mend them back, to get rid of them for good... With a heavy sigh; I discarded all of my clothes, including the scarf mom gave me, and set them on fire. No evidences, nor body. I was dead. Curse you, Gremory. For this, I'll flay her faggot knight and that other creepy half-breed and make a scarf out of their skin for her to wear while I rape her brains out...

Naked, nameless and ashamed, now I know how my bitches felt, and it isn't that good the other way around. Now, what can I do? Judging by the place, I'm in the commoner part of the underworld, and nobody here probably ever saw a noble such as myself. Good, very good. With that in mind, I wondered around this forest by myself, also using some magic so that no one could detect me as the Astaroth heir, and soon enough, I found a river. A river that runs down even further from the Gremory territory, and down there, a small village. Excellent! Excellent indeed! Those foolish commoners probably don't know how I am... Was, so I'll just have to play dumb and blend with them to rest and assemble ideas while running from my previous affiliates! Diodora Astaroth, you need a pat on the back!

However, a guy like me, running down a river for no reason will be too much suspicious. I need something else to confirm my presence. And then it hit me... I can always have a scar or two more. All for the cause, Diodora, all for the cause. I found the largest and sharpest rock around and, taking a deep breath, smashed my hand on it! Blood flew everywhere, tinting the river where I stand crimson while I lose control and sense on my right hand. Great, now, the worse part comes... With equal determination, I smashed my head next, and the seizure that resumed soon after did the job. I fell on the river, and let the river carry me downwards. Tch, petty shit, I did worse, much worse, for a filthy nun who wasn't even a fucking virgin, this ain't nothing for Diodora Astarot-...!

 ***BAM!***

Fuc-... -king rock in the middle of the river!

But anyway, I finally did it. My limp body got carried all the way down to the river next to the small village, and then I was spotted by a beautiful blond girl, who came to my aid and to carry me away from the river. Oh, this takes me back from my first victim, and how that helpful hand and gentle smile became one of my favorite toys to break. She blushed seeing my naked beautiful figure, probably also the scar in my chest, and then touched her head on it to probably hear my heartbeat. I faked my best impression as a accident victim to turn to her...

"I'm... Hurt. Please... Help me." I whispered as she wimped for my sudden movements. She was scared, but then softened her expressions seeing how I was an undead. She touched my neck, and sighed in relieved. "Please... I don't want to die... Please, I beg you, have mercy..."

"O-Okay! J-Just... Hang on! I'll bring some help!" Ah, such innocent and naive stare and helpful and kind words. Just thinking about how I'll break those and make her plea in despair is promoting my pawn into a bishop! But, wow, calm down Diodora, you'll have plenty of time to do this when you get back in full health. She started to stroke my face, coloring her yellow simple robe with my crimson blood. She called turned to a random direction and turned back to me. "Don't worry! Help is on the way! You'll alright Mister... Uh..."

"D-Diod-...!" Wow, stop there! First, my name should never, ever, be used by those lowly commoners, and second, if I say anything further, there goes my plan out of the window like an animated fallen angel! But damn, I didn't think this through! Now what?! I need a name way unlikely, but also harmless! A name that won't snitch me, and make people see I'm up to good. Think, Diodora, think! "I-I mean... My name is... Is... Uh... **Griffith D. Pazuzu**."

Fucking **nailed** it!

"Alright! Sir Pazuzu! Just hang on! The wound doesn't seem that deep! We'll make the pain go away! Just... Stay with us!" She continues to plea, while I could hear steps coming closer for my aid. She probably didn't notice, but I smiled. A smile that marks my rebirth...

Yes, like a Phoenix, this is my rebirth! Crueler, smarter and faster! No longer I'll commit the same mistakes from before! Just you wait, Gremory and peerage, because Diodora Astaroth lives right under thy nose now! As long as I live, you'll have to live with this curse, the curse that none of you will notice before it's too late! Live, laugh, enjoy while you can, because one day, my judgement will descend upon you, and I, the heir of the clan that spawn the current Beelzebub, will rise and take everything from you, like you did to me! The women will bow to my desire, the men will perish!

Wait for me, Gremory. Wait and see the curse your love for your filthy servants be their despair and downfall, and your own as well!

Wait for me, Asia. Wait and become what you should've become by my side, as all that you thought you loved crumbles, and I rise as your only love and lust for all eternity.

And wait for me, Sekiryuutei. Wait and see what happens when an Astaroth marks you as your enemy. I shall destroy everything you love, and make you beg that you were facing Great Red instead!

Just you all wait. You shall all pay. You shall all suffer. You shall all b-...

 ***BAM!***

"Ow!"

"Dad! Be careful with sir Pazuzu!"

"Sorry, hun. Slippery fingers!"

...

You will see...

You will **ALL** see...

* * *

 **And so it begins, with title drop also! Hope you all enjoyed and had fun and, mostly, expectartions for this fic!**

 **But before we continue, some warnings:**

 **1 - This is not a redemption fic, and It won't ever be. Diodora is a bastard, a molester and total scum. Which is why I picked him for this fic and my own writing. Go to the harry potter or Inuyasha fandom if you want complete bastards redeemed.**

 **2 - I did say it was going to be a mostly canon fic, but some girls from other series might appear. But I'm not of a complete person who lacks the skills to write completely original characters, so it'll more of a 1/2 scale for original members and other sources.**

 **3- OP diodora? Maybe. Scum and manipulative diodora? Definitely. Remember, this guy corrupted the biblical equivalent of a Belieber, so it's probably not too hard to believe in some of the stuff that he might pull. C'mon guys, this is the dxd fandom, what is the limit of the dastardly a writer can reach just to make his oc cool.**

 **4 - Thanks for your interest, and I hope you liked the story. Greetings~.**


	2. My new friend, Gowther the harlot

**Hi there, DxD fandom. I dind't forget about this story... Yet.**

 **It has been a while, but this is because I couldn't think of someone who could join diodora for now unless we're talking about the greek mythos or some other obscure one. The khaos brugade is out of question, the devils, the fallen angels and others are also out, so I got myself thinking a little... Then I found out. And this chapter came to be. So without further ado, this is the new chapter of Deadman's reveangence, which is, by the way, a real word.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 _Dear big brother Ajuka..._

 _Ever since my apparent death, I've been living under the care of a couple of low-class devils and their daughter, doing all the chores low-class devils usually do. Apparently no one misses me, and I heard that Blasted Sekiryuutei fought and won against that Sairaorgy bastard in the Rating Game while I'm here taking care of animals and watering plants for a month. I know that by the time you're reading this you'll be either chained in a dark room or waiting to be executed, but let me tell you an important information I gathered after my experience here:_

 _Life as a low-class devil **fucking** sucks!_

 _I should've known by now, but living as a low-class devil sucks hard, and not in a good way. Everyday I wake up way earlier than I usually did, and help that asshole lowlife whose name I refuse to remember until dawn, where I eat a small meal and go to bed, but not before bathing in a fat soap that smells like shit and always putting dirt on my hair just to keep the disguise. Everyone and everything here stinks, I have no time to rest unless is during Sundays and just by hearing news about The Sekiryuutei makes me want to vomit. I swear, I'm surprised I didn't hear any banjoes because I have the slightly idea that everyone here is either inbreed or fucked an animal until it was impregnated, despite the fact it's impossible._

 _Anyway. This is my 31th day living as Griffith Pazuzu, and it's a peaceful sunday. No work for me, and since I had enough trust from that asshole and his family, I can put my plan into motion and get away from this cursed place that smells like shit a step sooner. Wish me luck, big bro, you're the only thing keeping me sane in this otherwise shitfeast of a post-mortem existence._

 _Your dear younger Brither, Diodora Astaroth._

 _ **NOTE TO SELF** : Apparently that cursed Gremory has a new Rook. Remember to write what I'll do to her since she'll definitely fall for the sekiryuutei's dick._

 _._

~~x~~

.

"Mister Griffith! Lunch is ready!"

"Y-Yes...!" And I closed my diary and pushed it under the table so that I could hide it from the asshole's daughter, whose name was Panini. This is it, the only thing keeping me sane in this shithole, but not anymore. I got enough trust from this family to finally be allowed to lurk outside the village, so this is one step ahead I have from my ultimate vengeance. Slipping my hands through the dirt on my previously blond hair, I looked at the mirror in my bed and mustered the best smile I could, the typical smile I would wear when I was charming some nuns and doing them afterwards, and went downstairs. "Yes, I'm coming, Miss **Panini**!"

As always, I headed downstairs in this humble abode that smells like assrat, feeling the polished wood sigh my already worn-out shoes and adjusting the collar of my white shirt. I sat at the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, that asshole and his bitch wife that looks like a troll sitting right in front of me, and in no time, their daughter Panini passed the plates and the soup around. No matter how many times I taste it, this is not a meal, at all. Ugh, but you have to endure this, Diodora, all for your own good. Miss Panini sat next to me, and we all started to gurgle down this mini-swamp that is the soup.

"So, how's your arm today, Griffith-boy?" The asshole asked. I lifted my right injured hand with a full cast made out of something I don't ever want to know, and turned to him with a smile and a nod. He nodded as well with a smile showing all of his disgusting teeth. "Good to know, laddie! Lucky for ya we found you around the river! Who would've thought a royal guard fighting against those blasted Khaos Brigade members would land right here?! Yer so lucky!"

"I'm not just lucky, I'm also very grateful for your hospitality and care, without I would've probably died." I completed with a smile, and while his bitch wife and daughter blushed, he laughed out loud. Idiots, all of you, falling for my story as a wounded member of the disgusting lower-class. I've been doing this for years yet this still disgusts me. But since they're buying it, at least is useful. I made a sad face, and soured my voice a little. "Although it seems that I'll need more rest to finally be back in action."

"We definitely should message the Great Satans about this! Maybe they'll give you even a medal!" Panini said, and for that a cold sweat ran down my face. Stupid girl, first off: unless we're talking about the Gremories, no one gives two-shits for an normal foot soldier who probably isn't part of a peerage and, second, this is the second time she practically asks me to kill her. Before I could say anything else, the asshole laughs in a way it practically shakes the entire house, and descends with palm on my back, slapping a hot one there! Holy... It has been a month and it still hurts!

"Ah, don't put ya hopes up, Panini! There a lot of those soldiers up there, and honestly, I wouldn't waste a medal on chump that skinny who falls like an keyless cockroach!" He laughs once again, and I drawn a small timid smile on my face. Curse him, but he both saved my disguise and hit a bullseye. Still, it sucks to be compared to those lowlife low-class. Miss Panini fornwed a little, but I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, miss Panini. I might not get a medal, but once I'm back in full health, I'll try my best to do my job properly, okay?" I said with a charming tone, and she blushes, smiles and nods at me, completely under my fingers. Blush, smile, then nod, the typical reaction I get from that charm of mine. However, a hand again gripped me by the head, and when I turned around, I saw that asshole smiling dangerously next to me! Oh, what now?!

"Well, getting pretty along with my daughter aintcha lad?" He spoke in a trembling and intimidating voice, and I was all smile and smile. Kah, as if someone like a low-class can put fear on me, I saw scarier faces on priests. Even so, it'd be harmful for me to not make him think I'm intimidated. So I lifted both my hands up the air and tried to sound confused and humble.

"It's not like that, sir! Your daughter is gorgeous, but I would never put my hands on her, I swear with my honour. Of course, if anything, I would ask you first for permission." Ah, the old cunning, how I miss you. I turned my eyes to a direction and miss Panini was indeed blushing like everybody who ever felt for that, her ears almost producing steam out of her body. Her asshole father, however, sounded gruff and tall, but after a few seconds, he smiled and again descended him heavy hand on my back. That's it, if I ever need to burn this place, he'll go down first!

"Gyahahahahah! You're a funny lad; sir Griffith! I can see you why you don't want to go back to the capital so soon! All those buffy soldiers would devour you while right now!" And now he's implying I'm a faggot. I have a new one on my shit list and hasn't been even a month. Whatever, after that, she gave me a thumbs up and a smile, a smile only filthy commoners can do. "But I like ya. If you think my daughter is a take, however, I won't go easy on ya! Keep an eye open, lad!"

"Of course, sir. Whatever you say." Calm down, Diodora. Just a little more. We resumed our lunch a little more, and soon enough, I sighed, took a deep breath and turned to the burly asshole with my best smile. "But now that You touched the subject, sir, there IS something I'd like to request from you."

"If it ain't my daughter, my wife or money, ask away lad." Oh trust me, those I refuse to even ask. Anyway...

.

~~x~~

.

Aaaah, the filthy air of the human world, lowly peasants and insignificant creatures that unfortunately we Devils depend our existences upon. Here I am, flying all around the fields of a corner of Italy; looking for the place I keep closer to my heart. What kind of place, you ask? Simple: the church where I first met my dear Asia...

After I asked for permission to travel beyond the boundaries of that shithole of a village, I used a modified Rune big Bro Ajuka taught me how to use to travel safely to the human world without being detected. I don't know why, but I think if I want to find to serve me and help me get my revenge, I must first start small. And where I can find this the easy way if not in a church full with innocent nuns, ignorant choirboys, know-nothing-know-it-all priests?

Maybe it's my penis talking louder to find an innocent nun to burst a furious one and blow all the pent-up frustration in **(That wasn't a typo, by the way)** , but hey, what are the chances I can't find a powerful and gullible ally in my little sex-quest? I mean, for things that should be rare and a mystery to humans, there's a lot of _Devils, Angels, fallen-Angels, Espers, grim reapers, badass Shinto Priests and priestesses, ninjas, werewolves, aliens, amazons, descendants of historical figures, youkais, magicians, witches, people with hybrid and special/divine lineages, people with sacred gears, people with holy/demon swords, people with hybrid and special/divine lineages with Sacred Gears, people with hybrid and special/divine lineages with demon/holy swords, people with hybrid and special/divine lineages with sacred gears and holy/demon swords, people with powers from other fandoms that don't make any sense in this universe, people who are actually divine and extra-dimensional existences which somehow knows about everything, people who are actually divine and extradimensional existences which somehow knows about everything with Hybrid and special/divine lineages with sacred gear and demon/holy swords and powers from other fandoms that don't make any sense in this universe, not to mention all the crossovers and expies we have to endure because some people are just too lazy to come up with something original_ , in this world and big bro Ajuka knows what else? My luck hasn't ran out then, if it didn't run out now, I might still have a chance...

It was snowy and cold here in Italy, but fortunately miss Panini gave me this scarf and some extra jackets. If my coordinates are correct, I should be getting closer to the place I first found my dear Asia, however, when I reached there, I couldn't believe my eyes: the whole place looked it has been burned down. As in, a flame which could possibly be supernatural since it's almost a storm here! Some flames were still running wild against the snow and winds, and I feel the smell of charcoal and ash from the distance. What the shit happened here?

I landed right next where the door used to be, and took a closer look. Huh, it wasn't just the church, the nuns, priests and every other believer inside was burnt into a crisp, nothing but dried-up persimmons as corpses. What a waste, I could've worked one or two of those suckers for biblical cock. However, there's something quite wrong in here: all of them looked dried-up like indeed burn victims, but the choirboys' corpses were naked, tears down their empty sockets and quite intact. They were not burnt at all. That's sick, even for me. Again, what's going on in this place?

"I-In the name of the... F-Father... The s-s-son... A-And..."

"Yes! **YEEES** ~! Pray for your useless God! This only turns me on even more! Pray, my cutie choirboy!" My ears picked the sound of agony and, surprisingly, lustful joy. I know that sound, this is the sound of a girl being fucked. But wait, there's something wrong there, it's like the roles have been reversed! This isn't right...

I followed that sound, and came to the back of the destroyed church, where another room which apparent was intact had a semi-open door and soon light coming from the entrance. Instead of barging in, I waited until something else could happen. I heard the screams of agony of a boyish tone, followed by more pleas for help and prays, then a female mature voice took over, said some more profanity, moaned in a way I think she climaxed, and then another howl of pain and repair before total silence. Is it over? I heard a satisfied sigh, then a loud *BAM!* to the door! Something hard hit it! When I calmed myself down, I saw it was another husk of who once was a human little boy, all dried-up, tears down it's empty sockets and... other fluids down his naked figure. Ew...

"Haaaw~. That was satisfying, I guess. Next time I should do an orphanage. It's not like those little boys were wanted in the first place anyway..." I heard the mature voice give a suave but bored sigh, as she just ate something and didn't like it much. I guess this is the perfect time to attack. I took once step into the room, opening the rest of the door which made quite an unpleasant sound, and saw another figure there: a young lady probably not as old as me, wearing a black robe decorated with some golden crosses and magic runes and an stripped sans-culotes pants and black shirt underneath it, a bolero hat decorating her head. She was also fair as ivory and had long black hair and purple eyes. She looks innocent enough, but there's also a foul smell coming from her. She smells like cum. Sitting on the blasphemed altar, she turned to me, winked in surprised and smiled. "Oh, hello. Who are you? Are you a priest perhaps?"

"Do I have a little Timmy between my legs?" I said, kicking another husky corpse aside as I walked towards her. She looks powerful, and if those flames are indeed magical, she's probably a magician, or worse. She's not an angel or a holy creature, that's for sure, and her smell is disgusting as a human's, so I have some advantage. I put up a smile, and sighed in sympathy. "Apologizes, I shouldn't've been rude as such. Let me introduce myself: my name is... Diodora Astaroth."

"Astaroth, eh? Are you related to one of the fours Great Demon Lords?" I knew it, she knows. She knows about how devils work, so she's both an abnormal human and possibly the cause of this place. Right. She put herself sit on the altar, and she laughed under her breath. "I thought the heir of the Astaroth died when he was revealed as a traitor to the... Chaos? Tao? Fakku? Something-something Brigade, and had his ass handed to the current red dragon emperor. Ain't I right?"

"..." I would love to see my expression of right now. I'm possibly doing the worst rage face ever, and my hands and knuckles are bleeding. I'm boiling inside, but I'd love to see my face now, so that I could do it again when I'm torturing the red dragon. Calm down, calm down, put up the mask. I took a deep breath, and smiled again. "Yes, that is correct. However, facts of my death have been... Exaggerated, as you can see. Trust me, I'm the real heir of Astaroth. If not, there will be no reason to claim myself as such."

"Oh-hoh, you got a point." I could see her eyes going up and down, as she's scanning me or something, and in the end, she crossed her arms and puffed a smoke out of her system. "Sorry, Mister Astaroth. Smooth-talker as you are, I'm only looking for certain types of boys. If you were seven, five years-top younger, maybe I would consider. Besides, that smile of yours... I don't like it."

"I understand." I declared, and thank Lucifer for that. So she's a boy-eater, who can trespass God's realms. As much as her preferences disgusts me, it'd be a waste. "But I'm not here to participate in your... Sexual preferences. I'm here to, how can I say?, bargain with you, miss..."

" **Gowther**. That's **Sir Gowther** to you." Gowther, eh? If I remember correctly, there was a king, descendent of a fairy, who indeed had a name for himself, and produced miracles even after his death, not to mention also sharing blood with Merlin, the God of Magicians. So she's her descendent. Good, I found her before that faggot with the holy dildo could. I hanged my head low so I could maintain the humble facade, still with the smile, and peeked an eye on her. She looked thoughtful, humming under her breath like a child, but then a malicious smile was drawn onto her lips. "But I'm interested. Speak up, Diodora."

" Very well. As you heard, it is true, I am technically dead. The devil known as Diodora Astaroth is no more. However, with it, it also means no one will go looking for me, no one will hunt me down, which means I can put my plan in motion under the Devil society's nose." I said, my tone as low and kind as possible, while I was actually sweating cold. I'm messing with a fairy-hybrid, as powerful if not as the Magician Merlin, so I need to be coreful. C'mon Diodora, how was it? How Ajuka taught you to calm down? 1, 2, 3, 5, 7... "However, I alone cannot reach my goal without some help. Even with my family producing the current Demon Lord of Beelzebub, I must admit that fighting my superiors by myself would be suicidal. For that, I'm looking for some... I wouldn't say 'allies', affiliates to help me in my way for glory and revenge. A **deadman's Reveagence** , if you will."

"It does sound cool, but in the end, I can only say you're nothing but a loser, Diodora Astaroth. I can only see a little brat throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he want. What a loser." That one hurt my pride, deeply. Why you, I'm not like that! I just want to take revenge on that filthy dragon and take back my Asia from him. It's not like he's like saint-goodie-two-shoes! He's just a rapist waiting to strike! At least I'm honest about it! If someone's gonna take Asia's innocence, it'll be me! I heard a laugh from her. "And what makes you think..."

 ***ZOOM!***

"... I will even join you?" I blinked in surprise, and in another blink, she blew me away with an explosive rune! Shit, that harlot's fast! I couldn't even blink and she covered the distance between us... No, that ain't it. She didn't move, she teleported! I moved away from the debris of my crash on the nearby wall, and summoned some swords within myself. I turned to her, but again she disappeared. "Kyahahah~, how cute. Your foolishness is endearing, a little."

I hurled a sword against a shadow I saw from one of the debris, but it hits nothing. Another laugh, and then, several blood-crimson runes appear around me! Not just by the sides, but in the air as well, creating a small dome around me! From there, I saw clones of that same lady, and like mirrors, all of the images created a new rune and fired a beam of energy at my direction! I shield myself with a barrier, but it just felt by one side. Is she... tricking me? I hurled another magical sword against one of the images, and like dust it pulverized away. I understand now, they're not clones, they're magic mirrors! I tossed another sword at one of the images, and it dusted away again! Another beam from just one side, barrier, another tossed sword, another disappearing image! If this goes on, I can find that...!

"Good, but not good enough." That one came directly behind me, whispering on my ear. I tried to fight her, but she used her hand to break the rune holding my magical sword and blasted flames on my chest. I screamed in pain, and when I was about to fall forward, a foot kicked me right on the nose, and she picked me by the collar to toss me to a random direction! "Not good ENOUGH!"

I couldn't react. My body limply rolled around until I hit another debri of the former church, and the ceiling it was holding fell on me. I spat blood, and rolled on the ground to face the sky. I was about to get up, but then a sword came down and pinned my shoulder on the floor. I screamed in pain! What the hell! This Isn't a normal sword! Is this... Celtic magic?! She can use Celtic magic. Shit, I was... Careless. Just that. I saw a shadow walking towards me, and I could see it was sir Gowther, smiling and now poking the handle of the sword stuck on me.

"Misery, misery, misery. Apparently, not all Devils are smart. Facing me, that was your foolish act, Diodora Astaroth." She spoke, sticking her sword deeper into me. I screamed, and she smiled even more. "Did you really think you could defeat me and make me join you? While it did humour me a little, I guess it'd be more rewarding give you to the proper devil authorities, or maybe kill you right here and pretend nothing happened. Assassination of a deadman, or hand you to the gallows to hang a corpse? So many alternatives..."

Shit! Shit! Shit! I underestimated her too much! She might not be a devil, but looking down on a monster of a human was a mistake! I can't defeat her, and she won't join me, so she'll either kill me or hand me over to the Devils, which they'll Do much worse! I want neither! I want to live! I WANT MY REVENGE! I can't die here! I **JUST CAN'T! I DONT WANT TO DIE! I DONT WANT TO DIEEEEEE...! SOMEONE SAVE M-...!**

...

... Oh... Thanks.

Thank you, Lord Lucifer... Thank you, Cao Cao... Thank you... _Gremory_.

"Huh...? Smiling like that against a threat? Have you lost your mind or something?" Even with all the pain this bitch made me go through, I couldn't help but smile. A genuine smile, of relief and happiness, because I know how I can get out of this situation, all thanks to my enemies. After all, if I can't beat her... I'll just have to bargain. "Just stop, it halts even the slightest of joy from your suffering."

"Well, you're right. It was foolish of me to try to put myself against you, Sir Gowther." I said with a smile, holding my hands in the air. She arched an eyebrow. "But like I have spoken, I'm here to bargain, not to fight you."

"Oh right. Doesn't make much difference." She sighed, supporting her body on the sword. I flinched In pain, but I couldn't lose my composure. "I mean, those ragged clothes, that dirty hair, and those bruised hands say it all. You're not a prince anymore, Diodora Astaroth. You can't possibly have anything in you that it won't compensate the reward I'll receive for you."

"Maybe, but there's something I can reward you with... If you join me." I said. My eyes drifted away to the husky bodies of young boys lying around, and turned back to her. "Tell me, Dear Sir Gowther, do you like little boys?"

Silence.

"I don't just like them, Y'know." After a moment or two of silence, she finally spoke. I, who am eager but patiently waiting for her response that might decide my fate, could only sigh as suddenly her shadow draws closer to my face, her bangs covering her eyes. Finally, when she was just an inch away from my face, she stopped, and sighed. Another moment of silence, and suddenly, she shot her head back, showing me a deranged smile that practically screams madness. "I absolutely **LOVE** them! Specially choirboys and their cute voices~! How they react and scream to me as I draw closer and rip their clothes apart, how they can't understand the natural reactions of their bodies once seeing my naked figure! How they twitch inside of me in response to such new sensation! How they despair, plea for mercy and pray to grasp the only remains of their sanity and faith as I suck their life forces and crush those altogether, as husks of what they used to only remain! I absolutely LOVE little boys~! The younger, the tastier is their despair and life forces~!"

"..." I couldn't say a thing. This is it, this is official: she's a disgusting and sadistic pervert. It disgusts me to no end, it's almost revolting. Even so, I have to bear with such nauseous fetish, and continue to smile, saying those words. "I see. Well then, what if I say that, if you join me as an affiliate, nothing less or more, you can have the best kind of little boys? Even a harem of such?"

"..." She shot her head again to me, blinking frenetically but calming down soon after. She's still drowning for her little perverted show. "I'm listening..."

"There's this man... Cao-Cao, I used to work with the same organization as him, but since I'm dead... He also has no idea that I'm alive." I started, but before she could get bored, I continued tot he part she'll be interested in. "But it's not about him, but about this boy: Leonardo."

"Oooh~...?"

"He's a child, probably not older than a middle-schooler. Who Cao Cao has under his wings. He might be a terrorist from the Khaos Brigade, but I heard he's actually brainwashed for such." I said, and I could already see the drool over her mouth. Disgusting. "And Cao Cao is only a human. Sure, he's a Hero and carries a stick with power, but he's still human. If we work together, we could reach Leonardo and... You can have him."

"Hmm~... Tempting." she says this, but I can already see in her perverted eyes she's already dealt with. Hold on, Diodora, you have to convince her more nonetheless. Gain her trust.

"There's also this filthy half-breed from the Gremory. He's a high-schooler and all, but he's frail as marble and dresses like a bitch, not to mention, he's always alone. If we go after Gremory, and maybe just bypass her peerage, we can take him... And You can have him." Yes, that filthy dhampir. I was going to have him skinned alive with his fellow knight, but I guess he won't mind being flayed alone.

"O-Oh really... I heard about that cute dhampir..." she couldn't control her instincts, I was seeing her eyes spiral into madness, and she caught herself in her own bliss. She was panting heavily, and I guess she wasn't even listening to me anymore, even so...

"And there's also the Lucifer's son..."

"Eh...?! Millicas Gremory?!"

"Yes." So she knows who he is. I guess I can go on from there, then. "I know, I know. Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge are almost impossible to defeat, and think about it, I'm the heir whose house produced the current Heelzebub, and you're related to the God of magicians. If we join forces and make others do as well, we can do anything, including steal the innocence of the Demon Lord's son..."

"..." Silence again, she held her head low, bangs on eyes, doing nothing. Under this fake smile of mine, however, is the grin of undoubted victory. If you can't bet them, manipulate them, this is the Astaroth's motto. Some time passed, and in a blink of an eye, the sword pinning me to the ground vanished, and instead she extended her hand to me. "Here."

"Oh, I see." I said faking surprise. I knew it. By the end of the day, humans are no better than Devils when resisting temptation. I knew she'll do the right choice. Now, it'd be foolish to let that one slide, so I'll play it nice for now. It's not like I'm deceiving her or something. "I'm glad you make the right choice, Sir Gowth-...!"

But before I could finish my sentence, she pulled me closer and used her other hand to grip on my neck! I can't breath, and I feel something burning there, where she's touching?! Oh shit, did she find out?! A million and none thoughts passed through my head, and I was ready to blast at least one at her and escape, but then, she let me go... I fell on my feet, holding my throat and taking deep breaths, but the sensation of burning didn't stop. Before I knew it, I saw something akin to a red collar around my neck which glowed a little then vanished. W-What...?!

"This is a **contract magical seal**. If you ever betray me, or lie to me, or even look at me funny, death will be the least of your problems, Diodora Astaroth." Shit, did she really do that?! A magical seal on me, Diodora Astaroth?! I should kill h-... No, I must play along. If what she says it's true, then it makes sense it didn't explode on me. I'm still gaining her trust. She giggled under her breath, then pointed at me. "Is it true? I can have all the cute boys we capture for myself if I cooperate with you?"

"Y-Yes, whatever." I spoke coughing and holding my still burning throat. "You can have all the little boys you want for what I care. As long as I have what I want, which isn't some perverted pedo addiction, I don't care what happens to the little ones."

"Kyahahah~, aren't you a true monster? But you're honest, and I like that." She says, and I could stare back at her. Again she's extending her hand to me, and for that, she smiles. "So, let's get along, partner."

"..." Oh... So this is how it is. I did it again. It wasn't violence or threats, but real right words and cunning. It is true, I don't care two shits for those she chooses to molest, as long it isn't Asia, but to think it worked again, against my all odds... I hid my face and drawn a smile on my face. I also extended an arm for her. This is the start of a great partnership. "Indeed. That fate smiles upon us and our objectives, sir Gowther..."

"Kyahahah~, you sick fuck..."

"Harlot..."

...

 _Dear Big Brother Ajuka..._

 _Today, I made a new friend._

* * *

 **Huh, pretty sick, eh? Like I said, this isn't a redemption fic with goodie-two-shoes diodora. I wanted to write someone as an asshole, and like that, assholes attracts asshole. its only natural.**

 **Also, for those asking why not Riser: I don't actually think Riser is that bad of a guy. He's just some punk who grew arrogant and, honestly, he can't be as dickish as Diodora, not with Ravel with him at least. But hey, maybe I can change my mind and make riser also join Diodora. But for now, just the two horrible molesters. This is going to be a fun ride...**

 **Greetings~.**


	3. Chain of deals from the dead idiot

**Hello, DxD fandom and guests who don't want to admit they read this story.**

 **Yeah, now that I got a hold of several obscure lores and mythos, maybe its time for me to start getting more intimate with them, or rather, Diodora's time. Fortunate, this chapter is a little more malleable than the previous two, and little by little things are getting smoother. Don't expect canon anytime soon, but I promise I'll show issei and buds as soon as possible. thanks for you interest and have a nice day~.**

 **As always, dxd doesnt belong to me~.**

* * *

 _Dear Big brother Ajuka..._

 _Despite finding myself a new ally in my quest for revenge, I unfortunately found myself in another stalemate. I admit that Miss Sir Gowther, descendant of the Fairy King and related to Merlin the Wise, is a powerful magician, but for my unfortunate plan, she doesn't want to cooperate with me as for now. I work six days a week, so our encounters are quick and subtle, yet productive._

 _Still, I need to find something, anything that might actually help me more than an ally. I already have a list of potential members forgotten by others, who could serve as my cohorts in my plan, but even so, they can betray me as much as aí can betray them. With that in mind, and since I can't fool Gowther due to her contract, nor use her as a meat shield, I think I should start looking for..._

.

~~x~~

.

"A **weapon** , perhaps?" And a thing touched my cheek, much to my annoyance. Curse her, **Sir Gowther** , invading my room as I finish writing in my journal, touching cheeks with me and looking over my shoulder. This bitch has no sense of space! In a blink, she snatched my book off my hands, and started reading all the words on it. "How cute, Mister Diodora Astaroth has a little pretty diary for his lewd dreams~! To think only your physical state was pathetic..."

"Hey! Give it back!" I said, not loudly so that we wouldn't wake up the asshole's family, and stood up to try to snatch back my diar-... Journal! Unfortunately, I miscalculated, and she vanished in a second while I end up eating dirt! In another blink, there she was, on my bed, reading it like it wasn't that much. In the end, she sighed a laugh, tossed my journal back and rolled on my bed. "Harlot, don't you have better things to do?"

"I do what I want, Diodora Astaroth. What I'm doing it's the best thing to do for the moment." She answered with a wink. Again with this nonsense, she surely is a beast of lust who doesn't have a hint of subtly, not any self-control. Doesn't mean I think I made a terrible mistake. Sir Gowther sat on my bed then flicked her fingers. "But whatever you're writing for your boyfriend, I must say, you do have some sagacity. Destroy also the Red Dragon Emperor, eh? Now that's a goal which I can attest. But anyway, as you wrote, you're right, Diodora Astaroth: you need a weapon."

"Tch..." I clicked my teeth. There she does again calling me a faggot, but it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, she caught my drill: I need a weapon, either for myself, her, or any other who will eventually join me. Sounds simple enough at first glance, but then I remember with whom I'm dealing with, not to mention the likes of Sairaorg Bael and Sona Sitri. For that, simple holy swords or incantations won't do, I need a better weapon against them, the question is... "But what kinda of weapon? And which ones?"

"How about you steal some weapons from the likes of Vajra or the Helm of Darkness? Those won't be hard for you to use, they aren't holy either, but they're deadly at the hands of those who use them, even for the likes of the Demon Lords." She spoke with an air of arrogance and superiority, like she knows more than me. She's intelligent, but even so. I turned a frown at her.

"Sir Gowther, with all do respect, your ideas are truly terrible." I said in a deadpan tone, while she blinked in surprise only to pout soon after, lying on my bed. I picked a piece of paper from my journal and started writing why that idea was utterly ridiculous and downright suicidal. "First, no one would be stupid enough to invade the Hindu territory and steal one of their treasures, neither enter the Underworld and then steal Lord Hades' signature weapon. And if we do either defeat or flee from those listed as the top 10 strongest beings of the universe, a state of emergency would go off, and we'd be exposed in no time. The Khaos Brigade is doing wonders for us to hang low, so don't go having those stup-... Irrational and inconsequent ideas that might expose us."

"Wow, you're not as stupid as I thought you were." For fuck's sake, not even a compliment. But I need to stay calm, at least I got my point across, and that's enough for her to shut the hell up. But again, this left me again at a stalemate: weapons are the only way for a trustful progress, but how to get ones which are stronger than my enemies is the problem. Things like Sir Arthur's Caliburn or Sir Siegfried's set of Demon swords would be suicidal, and it's not like other powerful objects are guarded by flimsy protections either. This is hopeless. "Diodora Astaroth, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Don't categorize me as such, Sir Gowther. Our minds might think alike, but I'm sure our thoughts and fetishes couldn't be further apart." I complained with her making me part of the same scum as she. Disgusting, How the fuck she even thought of that! I was about to brainstorm once again when a hand descended upon my head. She just slapped me!

"I'm not talking about what get us wet, you idiot. I'm talking about how we're gonna find ourselves some good weapons without drawing much attention." She smirked, hitting again on the head with her barefoot. I soon dismissed it with an angry growl, but she does have some perspective now about what we're dealing with. I kept myself shut, and instead turned to her with a smile. This oughta be good. "Say, have you ever heard hear of the Knight of the Round Table, **Lancelot Du Lac**?"

"Ah, yes. Sir Arthur's greatest Knight... Yet his biggest traitor. The knight of the Lake, wielder of the Excalibur-Breaker Arondight. What about him?" I said, my face faltering a little due to her ignorant statement. That's rich, we were just talking about this, yet she goes again about another legendary (in)famous heroic figure. Even if the original Sir Lancelot is dead... Wait, the Original Lancelot is dead, and left no descendants. This can only means she knows something about his sword. "Rather, what about his Sacred Holy Sword, Arondight?"

"You may not know, Diodora Astaroth, but after the disappearance of Lancelot and the fall of the Knights of the Round Table, the sword **Arondight** was send back to their local or origin, the **Lake of Avalon,** which means..." She said pushing my cheek with her foot. I hate this, but my expectations are so high I couldn't care less for now. Damn, I hate to admit, but this harlot beat me to the punch about the problem. "We can take a ride around and play Around the lake. And if anyone, by any chance, happen to sssss~natch Arondight, no one will notice that forgotten treasure is missing."

"Huh... Maybe making an alliance with you was a good idea, after all." I spoke out loud, a smile spreading on my face shining at her. Great, now we're going somewhere. With a Powerful Holy Sword such as Arondight with me, we can actually have some legit powerhouse by our side, and better, without the chance of betrayal since swords can't think for themselves(now, now, that's just silly). Gowther chuckled and pinched my cheek.

"Watch your mouth, Diodora Astaroth. And get rid of that false smile, it irritates me to no end." She spoke, so I dropped the facade and instead grinned at her. She grinned just as me, and from below her, she opened a portal rune while her figure started to turn more and more transparent, surrounded by light, until she completely vanished. "As always, until next Sunday. I shall try track the island of Avalon, and from then finding the lake should be a piece of cake. Later, boss-man."

"Later, take care." I said as she disappears from the magic circle.

That's it, a weapon is what I need the most now. If not for me, so for a reliable ally who I can trust. It shouldn't be too hard to find someone stupid enough to swear loyalty, or at least an alliance, for me. I fucked-up my first encounter with Sir Gowther, and only survived by pure luck, that shall never repeat itself again. I just need to take care and hang low, and then I shall strike. I just need time, and patience, and I believe I have both already...

Yawn, even so, brainstorming like this is tiring. If I want a perfect plan executed, I better be well-rested and prepared. With that in mind, I blew the flames at my lamp, pulled the blankets and rested my head on the hard-as-shit pillow. To think I would paid with the softest and pillows and the brokest of maidens back in the Astaroth mansion... This only makes my hatred and despise for he Red Dragon grow even more every night. Just a bit more, just a bit more and everything shall be mine again. I'll just have to wait, I'll just have to wai-...

* **KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Mister Griffith? Are you awake? Time to get up, please! Dad's calling you to take care of the herd!"

...

 **ARE YOU _FUCKING_ KIDDING ME?!**

.

~~x~~

.

Another week, another day in the slurs of this shitfeast. My hands hurt because of all the work on the green and that stupid herd, my legs are killing me after carrying layers upon layers of grain sacks and I threw up at least ten times this week. My new clothes became dirty and worn-out in just this week, yet despite being on the same state as me, that asshole still smiles like a jackass with his wife and miss Panini. Come again why that Sitri whore want a school for those low-class scums? If they can live a shitty life like that and still smile, I don't think a school for them would make a difference whatsoever.

Thank Maoh it's my day off again. I can escape momentarily this shithole and meet with Gowther so we can put that another step in motion. Without much words being exchanged, I put on my shoes, slipped my hair back so big bro's hairstyle wouldn't falter while still here, and was ready to take my 'walks' to contact Gowther, when that asshole called for me...

"Wait a minute, Griffith. Goin' for one of yer walks?" He asks supporting himself on his wall. I grimace for his interruption, but in order to maintain my disguise, I shook my head and turned a smile at him. What do you want, old man?!

"Yes, sir. Walking around such lovely atmosphere gets me thinking a little. Also, I need to be prepared for when I come back to my superiors back in the higher grounds." And crush them all under my fingers, of course. Still maintaining my façade: "But I won't ever forget your sweet hospitality. I shall make the higher Devils to known your kindness and award you accordingly."

"Nah, don't you worry about it, lad. As if a shrimp like ya can say anything to those Demon Lords~!" He laughs, so I laughed as well. Fucking degenerate, this is the fifth time you barely escape alive by taunting me, if only you knew. However, when he ceases his insufferable laughs, he halts himself, then nods to offer me a small lunchbox. "But if you wanna know why I stop ya, here. Panini made it specially for you, but the lass is too shy to say anything. Eat and be grateful, laddie!"

"Oh." That's... Surprising. The lunchbox he presented me was made out of wood, a strong scent and vapor emanating from it like it was freshly prepared. I took it with my hands and peeked inside. It's... Soup. That same soup I drink everything in this godforsaken shithole. Great. I turned back to him, and nodded with a smile, which he reciprocated by showing those horrendous yellow plaques he calls teeth. "Thank you very much. I politely ask you to thank Miss Panini for me."

"Ah, don't think too much, laddie. If she knows you like it, then it's enough!" He laughs again, and I do the same. However, suddenly he stops, and as expected, he pulls me in a half-hug and blows that fuck-awful breath too close to my nose. From ten times, seven were because of that exact same reason. Then he speaks to me in a dangerous tone. "But if you ever hurt my darling in any shape or form, this lunchbox is gonna go the other way around, ya hear me?"

"..." This time. I almost break my posture. This is the hundredth time he threatens me for whatever reason, and this is getting out of hand. For the last time, asshole, I'm not interested in your daughter's shitty cunt, which I guarantee at least half the village fucks right behind your back?! Do I need to fuck a cow from the herd for him to fucking understand?! Calm down, calm down. You have to get used to it a little more. So smile, smile and picture him being flawed apart while his wife and daughter are being molested right in front of him. Smile. "Sir, I will let you know when I gain interest in your daughter(which will be fucking never), and even in that day, I promise to take care of her like one of my own(as in, killed or raped for what I care). Don't you worry about(because you're gonna die)"

"Heh! A high-class, ain'tcha? It ain't fun anymore!" He laughs, and like that, I smile. Fuck, how long is this gonna take?! He let go of me, and gave me a slap on the back, making me almost fall down. "Good luck today, lad."

"I hope so." I said, turning around away from him to finally express my disgust from him and his kin. I'll kill him first. I promised myself to kill that bastard sekiryuutei, but my first attack will be here on this shitty village and everyone in it. I stepped outside, and turned to him with a last false smile. "Good day to you sir, have a nice day."

And with that, I was off. Like always, I walked among those lowly peasants without a single care in their daily lives, some girls who fawn over me saying I'm the only good looking guy around(bitches love some Astaroth love, makes me wonder why big bro hasn't married yet.), and then... Miss Panini, bringing milk from the farm to her bitch mama. She spotted me, but as soon as she saw me with her lunchbox, she blushed and ran away. Typical, just like Rhonda that time. I walked and walked, and soon enough, I reached an isolated place next to the river my horrendous misadventures first started. I took a deep breath, looked around to see if anyone is here, and once it was clear from, I summoned a magic rune. Let's see, big bro would do this, calculate that, and then I distorted the Astaroth rune to another one of different colour and subtler aura. The type of magic only high-classes can do in order to avoid espionage attempts or other forms of signals. Being brother with the genius Demon Lord pays off sometimes!

I walked into the portal, and soon enough, here I am in the human world. The wind and snow has subdue, and as we dated, our base of operations would be around this abandoned church in Italy. As a sick joke, Gowther suggested that we use that destroyed sanctuary I first met her, but even if that would be downright hilarious in some way, it would be also dangerous, since not only that place was considered the place of a holy maiden, it was also unceremoniously destroyed, so the angels would get suspicious. Anyway, abandoned church, no one's around besides Gowther and I, and she's there messing with her phone.

"Hey there, Diodora Astaroth. How ya doing? Took you long enough." She grinned at me, And I could only grunt. It's not my fault that asshole keeps getting in my way. Her eyes went a little down, and she muffled a laugh under her breath. She's looking at my lunchbox, Miss Panini's lunchbox. "Puhi~, and what the hell is that? Is that a Willy-milly cute little lunchbox from mama?"

"Oh, this?"

 ***FALL!***

 ***CRUSH!***

"Nothing much. Just some shitty stuff lowlives eat." I made the lunchbox fall and smashed under my foot, causing that shit-tasting soup get all over the place. The smell of disgusting mixes in it spreads and reaches my nostrils, and I can feel myself tear up with it. To think I have to eat those everyday, everyday, everyday. Gowther, whose smile was now gone, looked at me with a shocked expression, but then sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever floats your tastes, Diodora Astaroth." She says, jumping away from the soup reaches black boots. She walks around me and shows to me a small piece of paper which I can only assume it was a map. Then, using her slender fingers, she pointed a small 'X' mark which shows that it has been recently drawn there. "Anyway, here where the Avalon Lake is located. Since the Pendragon heirs are missing, the knights are too busy looking for them to even take care of it. As for now, this is our chance to go there and snatch ourselves a nice sword!"

"..." This is going smoothly as I was expecting. In fact, too smoothly. I could show some respect for her work, but at the same time, there's something fishy about it. She might be a harlot, a beast driven but nothing but lust, but like shown before, she's not stupid. I turned to her. "And how can I make sure this information is correct, Sir Gowther?"

"..." She turns to me with still that same grin of audacity. I gotta stay calm, and use the right words. I was on the line, so I used the right vague words. She might or might not think I'm doubting herself entirely instead on a vague concept of anything else, but still. "You trust what you want, Diodora Astaroth. I am certainly aiming high now, but my knowledge about anything else is limited. If I want me some quality boys before the rot into grown perverts, then I'll need some help with those."

"Fair enough." Fuck, she's good on those. Harlot as harlots being, but clever nonetheless. I didn't gain her trust, nor grasped her real intentions either. We're in a stalemate again, and with the contract on my body, I'm in total disadvantage. Damn her. I will hang lower now. I smiled, and turned to her. "I shall trust you, Sir Gowther. You're my only way out as well, and my strength cannot compared to yours. I'll have to believe you as for now, so I look forward to."

"You goddamn right." She flicked her tongue. I felt a small burn on my neck, but fortunately nothing serious. Whatever the curse might mean, I'm still being truth about our relationship, so it won't affect me for now. But still. I turned to the door, with the map at hands, and took the lead.

"Very well then, Sir Gowther. Our mission as for now: retrieve the sword of the lake! Let us walk our way one step m-...!"

 ***SLIP!***

 ***BAM!***

"Wow, man... Watch for the soup." And I couldn't take it anymore. After facing that horrendous water for this long, I couldn't take it, I hurled my own lunch, but I couldn't get up from the floor, and again I splashed on the soup and my own bile. Fucking great. "Ew..."

Fuck off, Sir Gowther...

After a quick shower in the abandoned church and a quick flight, her using a special rune that allows her to fly without external or showy means, we finally reached the Avalon lake. Lake? Shit looks more like a beach that anything else. Green and fauna grows around like in a forest, the smell of nature all over the place, and the lake spread all over the place. I don't know if it because of the overall size of it or the fog that Gowther says that protects the true Island of Avalon, but this place is gigantic. Naturally, me and her land not very far from the borders of the lake, and with a quick walk, there we are. Avalon lake.

"So this is the place where Lancelot and other knights rests, together with his holy sword that broke Excalibur, Arondight." I said to myself, as Gowther tossed a rock against the waters to make a granfish. However, the moment it touched the lake, said rock vaporized in an instant! What the fuck?! I threw another rock, and again it vaporized itself on the water without making a single ripple on it! I turned to Gowther. "Sir Gowther, what's the meaning of that?! You never said the lake had protection charms against anything!"

"It surprises me too, to think even the lake would be charmed. I thought only Avalon was unreadhable." She spoke. She made a ball out of mass dark element and threw it against the lake. This time, it opened a small hole and caused massive ripples on it, but still no concrete ways. "Damn, not even dark magic is enough for this. This is some complicated-ass magic right there."

"Step aside." I said, summoning my own runes. Humans, to think they can match Devils regarding magical powers. I aimed a ball of massive demonic power at the middle of the lake, then fired with all that I got! It touched the water, and then... Puffed in a cloud of black smoke. WHAT?! "W-What...?!"

"Pfffft... Ahahahah! Of course if one kind of magic doesn't work, what makes you think others will?! Diodora Astaroth, you're an idiot of the greatest caliber!" She keeps laughing at me. But I can't believe in this! This lake... Countered my magic! This is complete bullshit! Why... How?! This... This isn't funny! Fuck! "Seriously though, you have some loose screws thinking that'd work in an unironic way!"

"But what now, Sir Gowther?! Our step into the water, and thus our chances to steal anything from it, is now gone! We're in a stalemate again!" I screamed at her, but she continues to laugh at my expenses. This is... Fuck! If only there was a way for us reach the end of the lake without harming ourselves with the holy water on the lake! I tried to approach it, but the holy aura around is too strong for me! Curse it all! If only there was a way!

...

...

Maybe it has. Maybe, just maybe.

"Sir Gowther, can you fly all over to Venice back?" I turned to her to ask that. She suddenly stops her fit of laughter, then turns her crimson orbs to me in a incredulous amused look, like I just said the most foolish thing ever.

"I don't think that you understand how you're underestimating me, Diodora Astaroth." She states. Whatever, I know how much her power extends for a human, but this is not the conversation I want to talk about right now. She also takes interest the moment I say it, so Gowther draws a familiar smile on her face. "That aside, what are you thinking about? Quench my curiosity..."

"Here, when I'm not working in that shithole, I write some possible allies for ourselves. Some are at least known, others are wrapped in mysteries, all for the sake of secrecy." I picked from my pocket and tossed to her a small journal I had written over the past month, some names and locations written on it, all the names on top of my head. She opened on a random page, then make a face. "Surprised? You underestimate me too much as well..."

"Diodora, buddy, you have like six names on this..."

"..."

"..."

Don't you fucking judge me! Recall obscure names and mythos is hard, okay?!

"Anyway...!" Before she could further her reading and discover I also have not much beyond the initial pages, I landed my finger on a singular name of better interest. After all, what you can see but cannot touch? A shadow. Moreover, this place is covered my darkness, and the lake itself looks like it let pass any light since it's so dense, like a true ocean. So who should I call for this task? Ghosbust-... A vampire! Yeah, yeah, that's... That's what I meant. "This name here might help us out in this little problem of ours. I was hoping that we could have a trustful weapon before another comrade, but if we're lucky, we'll kill two bitches with a stone."

"I think you mean two bir-..."

"I know what I said! Trust me, I have experience."

"Okay~, not gonna ask about that." She pouts, reading the name on my journal opening a sly smile. She's going with it, of course she would. But then she frowns a little, turning back to me. "But tell me, do you have a plan for this? I mean, it might be the answer for our problem, but about recruitment..."

"Don't worry, ,sir Gowther. I'm experienced in those. Naturally, I have a plan!"

"Oh-hoh, okay. I think I'll humor you a little more. So; what's the catch?"

"It goes like this..."

.

~~x~~

.

It goes without saying that I'm a genius when it comes to cunningness and plans for catching my preys, when certain eunuch red dragon emperors and bitches who have nothing better to do than go blue-balls on his cock are not fucking all over me, I mean. I'm no super devil like my Big Brother, but when it comes to those plans about how to acquire... Trophies, no one's better than me.

And so, here I am, at Venice, in a old village not far away from the bay. I just called for the villagers as a traveler who was attacked by a vampire not far from them, and like moths to the fire, they followed me to the isolated castle, where my dear new ally waits for me to 'rescue' her. Hey; It's not original, but if works, it works. After a few seconds of walking, I lost myself in the angry mob, and reunited with Gowther in the outskirts of the castle, seeing the commotion and pacing of the mob by their torches...

"So, is this your plan? Playing hero for her to be saved from the angry mob, and then use her vampiric powers to retrieve the sword?" She asks with a sardonic matter, and then it was my time to shrug. Hey, this is the patented, (nigh)infallible Diodora's tactic to pick up maidens and nuns™, thank you very much. Although this is honestly the first time I use it for a larger crowd. Fighting them would be crazy, so I convinced them to use fire instead to burn down the castle. Then here I go to save her and BANG! New member. "You know, you're probably the dickest dick in underworld, Diodora Astaroth."

"The better to fuck people(with), yes I know." I said with a laugh, waiting for that burnout to happen. The moment the fire starts, I'll start my mission and then 'save' the vampire princess from the clutches of evil humans. Simple as that, no problem after it. Unfolding my devil wings, I took flight to near the angry mob and splashed myself with a little bit of blood to sound convincing. Reaching the gates before anyone else, I soon was spot by the leader, and called for his attention. Now, defenseless and scared~, go! "I-It's here! The monster is here! Be careful, he'll suck your blood, that damn vampire!"

"The hell it will! We will destroy that monster once and for all!" The stupid leader who was so generic he was bald as fuck screamed to the mob, and all of them screamed back. Band of idiots, all of them. The charged ahead with me as the leader, but without being noticed, I backed away to turn around and find another way to enter the castle. There they go. I meet up with Gowther at the entrance, and then I was about to turn around and save my newest companion.

"Alright! Now, Sir Gowther, we shall turn around and help our new companion." I said to her with a grin, she responding the same way. "In the meantime, of they're having problems in burning down the castle, help them out, but not too much. After all, I also want to get out of there alive!"

"You got it, Boss." She gave a thumb up. Fantastic, everything is going exactly as planned! Of course it would, it worked for all of my peerage, so of course it would work now! Finally, once step ahead on my plan for reveng-...!

* **STAB!,***

Eh...?

 ***STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!***

It was just a blink. I blink of an eye, and then it ended. Dozen and dozen of angry villagers, screaming for dear life, now silenced. Instead now, the dead silence, followed by the rain of blood. From the infertile earth that wouldn't ever grow anything, several dark stakes now sprout, like a deranged instant forest, killing all the life that trespassed its territory. Nothing but now corpses, blood and tears, all dying down. I can't believe it: all of those lowly humans, dead in an instant. I was at loss of words, and without any warning, from the shadows, a new figure appeared.

A girl, a doll, a petite blank figure that stood out among the dead people around her, wearing a black dress old as anything I've ever seen, which gives her a more antique appeal, like a porcelain doll. Piercing red eyes, pearled hair, pale as a corpse, her barefoot for some reason. She looked up, the drops of blood tinting her dress a few paints of red, and then she snapped her fingers, and all the black branches disappear, leaving only its victims. Oh fuck me, I underestimated someone again! To think that branch of Vampires, who disappear ever since they started getting close to the human world, would weaken over time, but no, they still strong as ever, and there was their newest head:

 **Clarimonde Gautier**.

"So, what business they have will me, I wonder..." She said. Me and Gowther, who were at the entrance of the gates, tried to back down a little, but in another blink on a eye, The vampire Clarimonde was right in front of us! "I said... What business do you have with me, I wonder."

Oh, we're so **fucked**...

* * *

 **And another chapter, another fuck-up of our most hated douchebag... After pre-character development issei, seriously.**

 **nothing else to say, but please look forward for the next chapter. Doing my best to have those old myhtos on the run for other possible dxd fics, since I doubt anyone ever thought of either gowther or clarimonde. not to boost myself, I hope I'm the first to ever thought that!**

 **Greetings~.**


	4. The worst threesome I've ever been

**Hey there, DxD fandom. It's your favorite lemon-loving, bash-hating, weirdfanfiction-making witch of the red dragon emperor back.**

 **So like I said before, RL has been a real pain in my schedule, but like I've been also saying, things are getting a bit better nowadays, and because of that, my updates has been getting there as well, if not a little short on the idea. So since I already uploaded my DxD: Twice Critical story, it is friday the 13th as of yet and this seems the day for arrogant pricks' stories to be updating, I think it's time to give another chance to diodora. So, without further addo, have a good read and don't forget to review!**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

"Come on in, come on in. I must say, although your help wasn't needed in the slightest, a little courtesy is a little I can offer to my to-be saviours."

"I-I'm honoured, Miss Clarimonde. Your reward is unexpected, but welcomed." I stuttered a little, making Gowther elbow me on the stomach so that I could come back to normal.

Again, Again I fucked up my own calculations and end up in a pinchy situation. While the initial plan was a success, that foolish vampire princess really thinks I'm her savior to be, the rest of it was thrown out of the window the moment those weakling villagers were turned into shish-kebab, only Gowther and I the only survivors of that massacre. And now, to top it all off, I was invited to enter the Gautier mansion, this enormous place filled with security golems and bats all over the place seeing my every move, no place to hide or discuss Plan B, until I get away with it. Fucking Great. Somehow, this same feelings of burning ass' hair is nostalgic. Damn Red Dragon emperor, by the way...

"Well then, come in. I have some snacks and tea to share with my to-be saviours. I guess those would be the least of my formalities." She says as we walk inside a particular room, completely covered in velvet fur, a little dusty due to its apparent age. She was the first to make herself comfortable, unleashing her wings to fly all the way to an worn-out sofa and lay in there, hands supporting face. Talk about nonchalant. She snaps her fingers, and after a few seconds, a ghoul servant crawled from the depths of fuckery to place a cute plate of tea and snacks on the table in front of us, before going away. "Well then, serve yourselves... Then leave. This shall be enough for the intention, but you need nothing else."

"Bitch..." Now it was my time to elbow Gowther so her words wouldn't make Clarimonde upset. I return to my pretty-fuckboy facade under her nose and bowed for her gentility; taking a small bite out of the raisins' cookies and honey-filled tea, all so sweet to the point I thought I was going to get diabetes or something, my black-haired partner doing the same. "I mean... A thousand 'thank you' for such gentility, Lady Gautier. I must say, your kindness shines supreme compared to your fellow vampires, so full of arrogance and haughtiness."

"Indeed. That is why the Gautier family does not possess any more ties to the main branch of Vampiric families. That, and for my eponymous ancestor and her affair with humans." The little bitch took another sip out of her honeyed tea only to give herself another pat on the back and shot us a glance of contempt and impatience, probably running thin on patience. How do I know? I used to give those exactly stares back when I was royalty. I must say, seeing this by the other side double pisses me off. "Now stop running your mouths in pointless chit-chats and rush with my delicacies. These are the least amount of regales I shall hand to you two, and I need neither your empty praises or time in the entrails of my glorious mansion. Enjoy your treats then leave, your fetid presences are wasting my splendor."

...

 **BITCH**!

Calm down, Diodora. As much as you want to fuck this whore up hell and back, you must remain focus, like Big Bro Ajuka would tell you. That bitch pride of mine got the best out of me thinking I would recruit someone like Clarimonde Gautier, the deadwoman in love, that easily, like a shitty OC would. No, I must use my brain to get her attention and fast; those vampire shits are so up into their own asses they can practically eat and shit at the same time, so I have keep having her attention before the second order. I took a look at my comrade sir Gowther, and while calm, I could see was also on the brink of a nervous breakdown. Women. I signed to her...

 _'Not now, sir Gowther. I may have a way to gain her trust and take her to our side. Calm down, now...'_

 _'I am calm, Diodora Astaroth. So calm, I can blow up a hole in Lady Clarimonde's chest and explode her head off with a smile and wink without even flinching...'_

 _'Please don't do this. She's essential to my... Our plan, and if you want that sweet Gremory boy butt and Leonardo's phimosis dick, you better follow my instructions...'_

 _'Okay, fine. You have five. Fucking vampire...'_

This conversation was purely telepathic, by the way. How we did it? Magic...

"Don't be so harsh, Lady Clarimonde, I'm sure there is some kindness into your heart left to help poor wanderers like us, and I can assure you, we would also like to reattribute some gentilities." I put on my pretty boy mask again and offered her my own gentle words, I must also utilize her typical vampiric pride in order to lure her like a sweet nun to a 'poor helpless devil' and grab her by the tits and never let go. Gosh, I miss Vanessa... anyway. She seemed to buy it, a finger on her chin and a smile drawn on her cryptic lips. "So, since we are here, we could humbly ask for a favor of the illustrious Vampiric heiress of the Gautier? I assure you, our retribution shall be equally as rewarding, and...!"

" **Denied**."

...

Hah...?

"C-Come again, my Lady Clarimonde...?"

"Your praises are only natural for yours truly, and indeed, the kindness of the Gautier knows no boundaries, however... What can a pair of two beggars offer to me?" And one hit the strings on of my heart, so much I almost throw up, while Sir Gowther spat some of her tea in her mouth. "See this mansion? See the Crest of the Gautier? See the corpses of those foolish enough to trespass my territory? I, Clarimonde Gautier, have nothing of waste of amiss, and from point of view, it is certainly nigh-insulting that you thought you could offer any services for me or my kin, waiting something in return. You, a devil with a manure-coloured hair and a face only a molester would have, and a human wench with the stench of a thousand males and carnage? It's pathetic and certainly almost hilarious. I would be laughing if the risk of vomiting wouldn't be holding back my entrails. Just leave my castle before you contaminated it with your germs."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

 _'Diodora Astaroth...'_

 _'I mean, she's not wrong...'_

 _'Diodora...!'_

 _'But yeah, let's kick this bitch's teeth!'_

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~...!"**

"...?" But before we could do anything about that blood-cock-sucker, a loud, shrieking, terrifying wail crossed the walls of the Gautier mansion and into our ears, making us stop on track and Lady Clarimonde to shiver a little, drawing an annoying face. Okay, what the fuck? Is one of the servants watching zombie porn or something? "What was that all about?"

"Farmer boy. Around 12-years old, probably still an ass virgin, but no more it seems." I turn at Sir Gowther, and with glasses appearing out of nowhere and with a small bit of drool down her mouth. Talking about an expert... Wait, does that mean we're not alone? Is there another person around this area, with a little boy dungeon around no less? I turn back to Lady Clarimonde, and she seems annoyed. Sir Gowther also turns to us. "I assume he's around maybe not far away from this castle, a few wards away, maybe? By the impact of the scream, it's pretty close."

Oh. You fucking pervert...

"Grrr... There he goes again, that Gilles de Rais bastard, filling my property with debauchery and nonsense. Not even a tea party is the same with the scream of his boys filling this place." She mumbles under her own breath, eyes looking at a random direction in annoyance.

Wait, did she just say... Gilles de Rais? The serial killer and rapist? But... How? He was suppose to be dead, killed by the combined forces is in-laws before taking the life of his supposedly last wife... But then it hits me, maybe his soul has transmigrated to someone else's, much more like Jeanne's. That would make sense... I mean, it would make more sense than, say, an unneeded crossover with characters from other series, like that won't get annoying rapidly! Meta jokes aside, apparently Gilles de Rais reincarnated, and he became a nuisance to the Clarimonde household, to Clarimonde herself... Oh, can you hear that? The engines are turning inside this ingenious mind~!

"I couldn't help but notice that Lady Clarimonde seems to be bothered by... Sir Gilles... Activities." I lifted a hand to call for her attention, Sir Gowther still smiling and drooling just with the thought of what the hell is happening near here. There, a bait! Maybe I can trail it all back! Gotta stay calm, stay focus, don't keep your hopes up too much. "Well, why do yourself take care of this small nuisance? For a Illustrious lady of such noble family, Lady Clarimonde would be forced to be here mourning about her disrupted calmness just because of some transmigrated ex-knight."

"It seems, devil, that the so-called Ex-knight does posses some power his previous incarnation gave him: his affiliation with the holy power gave him the ability to localize and barrier himself and his territory from creatures of the night such as ourselves. As you could witness, sails of his victims can still be heard." She bites her fingers until blood was coming out of them, the frustration being almost palpable. Suddenly Sir Gowther stood up from her seat, and shined us a grin of audacity. What now?

"Oh-hoh, really? But, oh dear, it seems that even with his so-called holy powers, my magic is still able to localize him and his... Boytoys..." She so slyly says, licking her lips and eyes closed to let her imagination fly. Disgusting, but she has a plan. "Lady Clarimonde, if you could so kindly help us with our ordeal later, maybe we could take care of your little problem regarding sir Gilles de Rais."

"Me? Taking favours from a lowly human?" She made a face as she was just slapped, Shock and confusion but a bit of hope shining through her crimson eyes, soon fading as she shakes her head to maintain her prime and proper pose of a classic lady. I exchange glances at Gowther, we share a smile. Oh, the shit it's on. "Truly, I myself cannot bring myself to localize and finish the little pest by myself, but don't underestimate me. The name of Clarimonde of the Gautier won't be reduced so lowly as to ask the assistance of a lowly human and a weak devi-...!"

 **"Hah...! Hah...! Hah...! Haaaaaah~...!"**

"Hohoh~, that one was from a ten-year old rich kid. You can hear from his small bursts that he lived a very sheltered life~." Sir Gowther smiles once again to those inappropriate screams from children next door, being violated by history's most known rapist and murderer. We turn to lady Gautier, and she was already rocking her teeth against each other. Now, time to play with the trump card...

"Well then. The snacks and tea were fantastic, expecting nothing less from the glorious name of the Gautier. Since it's already finished and we no other business here, we shall be taking our leave." I Said with a polite bow and a sly grin back to Gowther hearing those boyish screams, seeing that vampire Thot bite her lower lips and grab the end of her skirt. Yeah, grow frustrated, you slut, just a little more, just a little more. "Let's go, Gowther. Let's respect Lady Clarimonde's wishes and let her take care of her problems herself, for the sake of her clan."

"Y-Yea, definitely." The Vampire whore nodded, but I could see she was starting to break. Ah, it's not the same as seeing a nun having it, but slowly seeing them broken is so satisfactory, I just hope I'm not having my typical nun-boner right now. My hard-on, the scream from boys, that would be weird as fuck. "Indeed. Wait a minute; I shall order an undead servant to guide you so you stop stanching my castle any long-...!"

 **"Haaaaaaaaauuuuuuuh~...!"**

"Aaaah~, my favorite one: a choir boy. I thought I didn't see any churches around~." Gowther practically jumped on that one with a hand between her thighs, and I snickered, seeing Clarimonde flinch and grow more and more frustrated. Suddenly, I heard a murmur coming from her, those last string of sanity and willpower wavering away in her mind. Just as planned.

"I... Me..."

"I'm sorry, did I hear something?" I so innocently turned to her with my typical smile and containing myself so I wouldn't curse and laugh at her face. She was almost on the brink of tears, and seeing her from above gave me again that sense of superiority I missed so much! I came closer, and she looks at me, frustration practically brimming from her eyes. "Lady Clarimonde, I couldn't hear it right. Could you repeat it?"

"..." She opens her mouth then closes it again, like a fish would. "Is... Is it true? The human can... Localize and finish Gilles de Rais herself? Even... Break his barrier and kill him?"

"Yes, indeed. But why you ask? I wonder." Now I'm just toying with her. My favorite part~.

"..."

" **Haaaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaah...!"**

"Kyaaah~, now that's the sound of an orphan having all of his dreams of a happy family crushed~!"

Gowther, seriously Shut up! I'm trying to be an crafty son of a bitch here!

 **CAHAM**!, anyway...

"So. I wonder... why would you ask if Sir Gowther was capable of removing the barrier and finish Off Gilles de Rais?"

"..." And there it comes. Finally some progress, it was a lucky shot for me to have such a powerful magician in my team in such moment of need. It seems the luck has sided with me, Diodora Astaroth, once again, and it was already on the goddamnit time! Finally, after today, with a weapon at hand plus Lady Clarimonde's help, I shall finally be able to start carving my way to the top again, destroying every and anyone would dare to stand in my way, including the damned Red dragon Emperor, and have my dear beloved Asia by my side once again! All that I need are Clarimonde's words. All that I need is her help~! "I... I..."

"Yes, Lady Clarimonde?"

"I..."

"Yes!"

"I... Just wanted to say that your human companion just vanished."

...

Eh...?

"My... Human companion?" I questioned her as she points a finger to behind me, forcing me to turn around and gasp in surprise: nothing there but a puddle of... Spunk where Sir Gowther originally was, the pussy juices going all the way to the exit of the mansion, a single silhouette vanishing within the woods. Oh, what the hell? Where do Gowther go?! And why did she leave?! I was so close in making Sir Gowther work for us here, all she needed was to say that she wanted us to get rid of Sir Gilles de Rais and the sounds of his foolish torture boy-...!

...

Oh that shotacon, phimosis-loving, priest-looking, backfucker _CUNT_!

"SIR GOWTHER!" And then I unraveled my wings to burst out of the castle at high speed, going inside the woods in the search of my pedophile partner, following the spunk juice she left and her womanly scent of a cat in heat! The wails of the boys she love so much are also growing louder and clearer, so my I'm glad I didn't eat the shit-tasting lunchbox Panini gave me, and soon enough, I saw at the end of a shadowy castle in the middle of nowhere my black-haired companion, creating several magic circles in a specific spot, so frenetically moving them around and coding new formulas and circles with a mix of drool and juices down her legs!

In the end, she finished one final code of her magical rune, and suddenly, I heard the sound of something crashing like glass, as an immense transparent dome of darkness appeared only to vanish soon after, revealing between the dark woods an enormous castle, just as big as the Gautier's, with a bit of a medieval looking and, worst of all, decorated with decaying flags of the old France and moss. Gowther practically jumped with her new discovery, taking her way to inside the castle. From here, I retrieved my wings once again to land next to her, and from where, I can hear the wails of all the boys inside...

 **"It hurts... it hurts~...!"**

 **"Mommy... Daddy... I want my family~...!"**

 **"Someone... Please... Save me..."**

"Don't worry, my dear delicious boys~! I will savor you all~!" And then she went to inside the mansion! Motherfucking bitch, she didn't notice me!

"Sir Gowther! What the FUCK?!" I asked her, and she didn't turn around to face me! Goddamnit, goddamnit that shotacon harlot! I couldn't take it anymore! What the fuck is today?! Why?! Why can't anything work with me now?! FUCK! "You harlot?! You're going to give up on me just because of your hedonistic desires?! **I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE IN FOOLING THAT HARLOT CLARIMONDE AND YOU HAD T** O...!"

"Fool What harlot now?"

"...!" My blood froze the moment I heard that monotonous yet dangerous tone of voice behind my back, and much more like a robot, I turned around, only to see several spikes of blood aimed at me, and inside the darkness of the forest, two crimson orbs were screaming bloody murder on my head. Oh fuck... She's here as well? "Uh..."

"As you said before... Repeat yourself, my dear devil. I... Couldn't hear you very well." She speaks, her blood stakes coming ever closer, forcing me to retrieve a little. Oh no, oh shit... Gotta stay calm, play it cool, maybe you can play on her pride again...! C'mon, Diodora Astaroth!

"W-Well... You see...! Hah... Ahahaha... Lady Clarimonde...!"

 ***BUMP!***

"Eh...?" But before my mind could formulate a convincing line, I feel my back bumping into something, and only now notice how dark my vision has become as Clarimonde also wides her eyes to behind me. I so scary turned around, and I end up seeing... My own reflection...

My own reflection distorted against a rusty plate armor, a shadow casted upon my face. The tall figure, so tall I could only turn above it to see the true stature of that monster, and then, with black shaggy hair covering two silver murderous eyes among the shadows upon me and Lady Clarimonde, wearing a complete French armor bathed in blood and rust, and the smell of blood and cum dripping from him... So, just like Jeanne, he has really transmigrated to the world of the living...

 **Gilles de Rais.**

"Who dares to disturb my... Nights of pain and delight? The nights of Gilles de Rais?"

...

 **FUCK**!

* * *

 **A bit on the shorter part, but I hope it was a good chapter. Hope you all liked and greetings~.**


End file.
